3 Little Words
by Zammielover
Summary: I don't know how this story is going, the plot is coming to me as i write. It has a lot of Zammie. The girls go back to Blackthorne for the year because of threats toward Cammie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cammie POV**_

Hi, my name is Cameron Morgan, Cammie works though. I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women. You already know a lot about us, so I will just skip to the exciting part. Right now, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I are in our room sleeping. Well…except for me. I can't sleep because of a certain Blackthorne boy who I can't stop thinking of. I will admit it, yes I am in love with Zachary Goode, but I'm not sure if he loves me back. This is crazy. I'm going to go to sleep now; I hope I can get him off my mind.

"Cammie" Screamed Bex. "If you do not get up this instant I will have to hurt you!"

"I'm up!" I yelled back.

"Good, it's time for breakfast and I'm hungry. Hurry up and get ready"

I got up and went to brush my teeth and change. When I was ready, we all went down stairs and got breakfast. I was done with breakfast early and I decided to go find a new secret passage. I went into one of my favorites to see if something was there, and all of a sudden someone grabbed me. I flipped them, but then out came 15 more. I knew I was outnumbered, until my mom, and Mr. Solomon came. They were the best spies ever, so I knew that I would be alright. We fought off all the bad guys and sent them off on a private jet to HQ.

"Sweetie, are you alright" asked my mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how did you two know where to find me?"

"We are spies " Of course that was Solomon.

"Shut up"

I told my mom that I was tired and going to my room. As soon as I got to my room, I noticed that I had a suitcase filled with clothes on my bed.

"MACEY" I yelled.

"Omg, what do you want Cammie"

"I want to know why there is a suitcase on my bed."

"Your mom said it's not safe here anymore and that she is sending us off somewhere, I wanted to be nice and pack for you"

I now understood. I went over and decided it would be better if I didn't look at the clothes she packed for me. That's when I noticed that there were suitcases on Macey, Bex, and Liz's bed too.

"Did you say US, as in all four of us?"

"Yep, why do you not want us to come?"

"No, it's not that. It's just you're not in any danger."

"Yes, but you need back-up"

I thought about that and realized that she was right. Where were we going though?

"Macey, do you know where we are going?"

"Classified"

Great. I told her that I was going to take a nap since I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I went to sleep until I was hit really rudely with a pillow. "WHAT" I yelled.

"Well, your mom said to get you ready because our jet is almost here. I got thrown around, my hair pulled, yanked, etc. until I looked amazing.

"OMG, I look hot! Thanks guys!"

"Yeah" said all three of them at once. They were already ready so we all went out to the jet. We got on and noticed that nobody was flying it, autopilot. I went over and checked the destination and almost fainted. WE ARE GOING TO BLACKTHORNE. I ran over to my friends and told them and they said they knew, but didn't want to tell me because they didn't want me to freak out over Zach.

They knew, all along, not about where we were going, but about Zach? We sat down and started talking about our boys. Except Macey, she went on about how she was going to find the perfect boy soon enough. We finally got there and Mr. Steve is there to greet us and let us into the school. Blackthorne is way bigger than Gallagher and it has more security. That's why my mom sent us here.

Mr. Steve said that we were going to have to stay with some boys because they don't have any available rooms. He said that we were going to share a room with none other than Zach, Grant, Jonas, and this new kid Nick. This is going to be great (sarcasm). He showed us to the guys' room and told us to "enjoy." We walked in and saw that everyone was asleep. We made a plan to try and surprise them. I walked over to Zach and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. He looked so hot. I decided to get cozy with him until he woke up. It was about 3am, so I went to my suitcase to get dressed in my pajamas. I looked and noticed that Macey packed me a tiny dress and nothing else. It went like a centimeter under my butt. It was green, the same color as Zach's eyes. I put it on and went to lay with Zach on his bed. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt! Hot. I got next to him and heard his moan my name. Oh, My, God. He is having a dream about me! I kissed his cheek and he moaned again. Wow, this guy must really like me. I am not used to that. I hugged him and he woke up. "What the hell?"

"Oh, you're awake. Did I wake you, I'm sorry."

"CAMMIE"

"Yes, Zach" I tried to sound normal even though my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Is is really you?" he sounded surprised and happy at once. I hugged him tighter and said "of course it's me." He held me tighter it felt so good.

"I love you" Zach said. Did he really just say that? I am so happy right now, he loves me!

"Zach, I Love you too."

"Gallagher girl, I am going to kiss you now" He moved his lips until they were on mine. His tongue played against my bottom lip until I couldn't handle it. I opened my mouth and our tongues interlocked. I wanted to stay like this forever. We broke apart after 6minutes and 14seconds. I looked into his eyes and just couldn't believe that I was so lucky. "Zach, I'm sleepy, where's my bed?"

"What? You're just going to leave me? After that, you can't leave me. Besides there are no other beds" He smirked.

"Ok, fine." I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up the next morning I noticed that nobody else was in the room except for Zach and I. There was a note on the table next to me.

_Cammie, we thought that you might want some alone time with Zach. We are going out to eat. Have fun. –your girlies._

I stood up and looked at Zach. He is so hot, I couldn't stop myself. I bent down and kissed him, he woke up. "Gallagher girl" he stood up and finally noticed what I was wearing. "WOW" he yelled. "You have been wearing that the whole night. Damn, I didn't even notice."

"You don't like it?"

"I Love it, I think you should wear that every single night."

"I have to, Macey packed for me."

"Remind me to thank her."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry for the random authors note. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not a guy, so if I write in Zach's POV it might be really weird and not sound like him. Also, I read a lot of Fan fictions where the author calls the characters OOC. What does that mean? I've been confused for a while on that. Also, I'm not going to ask for a specific amount of reviews before I post again, but when you guys review I usually will end up posting quicker cause it makes me happy that you guys like what I write. I have exams next week so I'm studying for those. I will be completely free as of the 18__th__. I will try to get a chapter in everyday, maybe not during exams though. I finally got the laptop that I wanted! It is the Lenovo Z560. Super hot! I will be updating a lot more than I planned because I like using the laptop and I want my parents to realize that they did not waste $900. Kay well…I'm going to go. Thanks for putting up with me and my authors note. Don't forget if you have ideas Private Message me!_

_-Michelle_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok, 1__st__ I would like to thank all of you who Private Messaged me and told me what OOC means. (I got like 5 responses) I finally can use it. So, I would like to tell everyone that my characters might be OOC. Look, I used it! 2__nd__, I am so out of ideas it is not even funny. I don't know what a beta is, or if I should get one, so if anyone knows that would be so great. I will now give you the filler chapter. (I didn't want to post a chapter, but didn't want to post another authors note without actually giving you guys something interesting to read)_

_**Cammie's POV**_

"Shut up" I said. Again, I kept telling myself to act like this is a normal situation, even though I am so overwhelmed by Zach.

"Make me" he smirked. I love it when he does that, not like I will ever let him know that.

"That is so old; I'm not going to kiss you to shut you up." I said, just curious about how he would react to it. I did not expect him to lean into me and just when his lips were an inch away from mine, he pulled away. Smirking. "So that's how you want to play it?" I asked. I had formed a plan in my head and he was not going to enjoy it.

"No, that's how **I'm** going to play it. You can't resist me, so you will not play it that way." He smirked. Wow, so full of himself (even though it might be true)

"Let the games begin. We will see who cracks first." I smiled and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and got dressed. (Any outfit ideas). I walked right out of the room, not looking a Zach, when all of a sudden he came out from behind me and star to tickle me on my sides. I started jumping and squealing, until he turned me around and was about to kiss me until I got out of his grasp and ran down the hall to breakfast. I looked for my friends, but then remembered that they went out to eat. Great, I got my breakfast and sat down next to a guy who I remember came to Gallagher last year. "Hi, this seat isn't taken is it?" I asked trying to be polite. Madame Dabney would have been so proud of me right then.

"No, you can stay. My name is Erik, and you're Cammie right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Everyone knows you, but since you are Cammie, I don't want to be rude, but can you move away from me?" He asked it like he was afraid of me.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, it's just that when you and you're friends got here Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick all said that I we go near any of you guys that they would kill us. I'm pretty sure that Grant, Jonas, and Nick were just saying it to scare us, but by the way Zach looks at you I'm positive that he _will _kill me."

"Oh, don't worry about him. I will make sure he does nothing to you." I said, trying to be flirty. I think it worked because he calmed down and we started talking about school and boring stuff. I wondered where Zach was, I couldn't make him jealous if he wasn't even here. After breakfast, Erik told me that we were allowed to do anything we wanted for the rest of the day since it was Saturday. We went back into my (Zach's) room. When we got in, we saw that there were 4 more beds. I picked the one next to Zach's and we both sat down. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than talking, but Erik thought that I was into him. Wow, this sucks. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't like him like that. He leaned in and kissed me. Just as his lips touched mine Zach came in the room. "What the hell? GET OUT" I thought he was talking to both of us so I got up. "NOT YOU" he yelled pointing at me. He went over to Erik and told him that if he didn't leave ASAP that he was going to get his ass kicked. Erik ran away acting like a little baby the whole time. Although, I don't blame him, Zach looked like he was about to do worse than killing. When Erik left Zach sat down and put both his hands on his face.

"Zach?" I said, but it came out like a question.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Zach, he kissed me, I was pulling away, I swear Zach. I Love You and nobody else. You have to trust me on this." Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't help it. He looked up at me and I saw that he was crying too. ZACH WAS CRYING?

"I love you, too. You don't know how it felt to have someone you love kiss someone else. I thought that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Zach, why would you even think that? Ok, no more being upset. Come on, let's go have fun." He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed me by the sides and pulled me down onto his lap. He started a trail of kisses that went from my neck up to my face. He finally reached my lips and we started to kiss. His tongue flicked my lips until I opened them and we started to make out until….

_Yeah, I'm evil…not really, but I did leave it at that. Can anyone guess who it is? If you guess right, I might give you a summary on the next chapter, but only if you want. START GUESSING!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Hey guys, how's life? I have the biggest problem ever and maybe you guys can help me with it. Ok, I invited a lot of my friends over on the last day of school for a party, but then my cousin and I made plans to go to ocean city. I told my mom that I would disinvite my friends, but I invited like 24 girls and I don't exactly remember all of them…what do I do? (Next chapter will be up tomorrow)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thank you to all who tried to help me with the party issue. I got it resolved by using parts of everyone's ideas. I have just realized that I have no life at all. So here is the next chapter. Oh and nobody guessed right…actually nobody guessed. I only got one person who actually guessed… Come on guys! We can do better than that right?_

_Also, I forgot to mention that Blackthorne is located in Florida. Right by the beach _

Someone coughed. Who could it be? I tried to pull away and see, but Zach held me tighter. Finally, after 2 more minutes he let me go and we looked up. I thought it was going to be a teacher or someone that would yell at us but it was only Grant and Bex. Although, Bex could be deadly sometimes. "Hi Bex, What's up?" I asked trying to avoid the conversation that I knew was coming. "Cammie, I want to talk to you, somewhere private." She didn't really give me a choice on that. Before I knew I had been picked up and carried, not very nicely, to a room that I did not recognize. "Bex, where are we?" I asked when she finally put me down.

"I will explain that after you spill on Zach." She wasn't being very nice to me.

"I will tell you, but where is Macey and Liz, I don't want to repeat the story more than once."

"They are on their way; they will be here in about 24 seconds." Sure enough, 24 seconds later, Liz and Macey stepped into our room. Both of them were confused until Bex told them about what she saw. (The make out scene). I told them all what happened and they all started to jump up and down. They thought that it was just so cute that he was in love with me and that he told me twice. "So, now that I am done I want to know about what happened with you guys and your boys. Bex, you can go first."

"Well, you guys know about the beach that's close by. Grant and I went there to take a walk and we just talked."

"Ok, you made me tell you every single detail and that's all you tell us?" I asked. I mean that was so weird of her, she never hides things from us.

"Well, it's just that he didn't tell me he loved me like you and Zach, Cammie. I'm not sure where our relationship is headed." Crap. I felt bad, but I had no idea what to say to her. We all ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Don't worry Bex, he is just nervous." Liz said that.

"Or, he could be a total waste of time." Macey, of course.

"I personally would agree with Liz." I said trying to think positive. I would have to tell Zach to talk to Grant.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. Ok, now it is Liz's turn. Spill." Bex said turning to face Liz.

"I don't know guys, Jonas and I are just trying to take it slow. We kissed today, uhmmm… I don't know what to tell you guys since your stories are actually interesting. Jonas and I just talk about computers and stuff, sometimes I think that he does like me, just the fact that I know computers." I had no idea. I would have to talk to Zach about that too. He needs to knock some sense into his friends. We all hugged her and tried to cheer her up. "Okay, Macey it's your turn." I said, I was hoping that she would tell us about how much she liked this boy because she hasn't had a stable relationship since forever.

"Well, we are just friends so far. Although, he is pretty hot. I'm not sure, I think that we will work our way into this." We really had nothing to say to that. We sat there for an awkward minute or two until Bex told us that this was our room, Blackthorne had it emptied special for us. She had already brought our stuff in here. "What about the beds that were in the boy's room?" I asked.

"Oh, well those are the beds of the guys that got kicked out of here. They have to move in with the boys. Oh, I almost forgot, Grant told me to come to the pool when we were done 'Talking', Macey did you pack swim suits?"

"I'm not stupid, of course I did. They are in your suitcases." I went over to my suitcase and saw that my suit was a tiny little bikini. It was black with on white skull on one side. Did I mention that it was tiny? I do not usually wear bikinis, it is mostly one piece that I like, but I don't have a choice. I am never letting Macey pack for me. EVER.

_Ok, I know that it was short, but it was my second for the day. If you put them both together, I have one big one. I might upload again today. The next chapter will be about what the guys did while this chapter happened. Ok, till next time, bye! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so this chapter is Zach's POV and this happens the same time as the last chapter. I am really sorry for not updating yesterday! This chapter is extra long because of that. Also, do you guys want me to update short chapters every day? Or long chapters every other day?_

_**Zach POV**_

Someone coughed. Cammie wanted to pull away, but I didn't let her. Whoever it was could wait. I wasn't done yet. After about 2 minutes, I pulled away from her and looked up. It was Grant and Bex. They had to come in a stop us? I was so gonna kill Grant, if he didn't kill me first cause he looked pretty mad. Bex pulled Cammie off of me and took her somewhere, I don't know where. Then, Grant called Jonas and he came into our room. "WAY TO SCORE MAN!" yelled Grant. I thought he was mad, that was probably an act for Bex. "Yeah, good for you Zach" said Jonas. They both didn't look excited or whatever, but I was beaming. I had Cammie, what more could I want, but I still had to be nice and ask.

"So, what's wrong?"

"You got the girl, we didn't" said Jonas sounding depressed.

"What do you mean? You don't like Cammie do you? I thought you liked Liz?" I started to get pissed off. My hands balled up into fists, I would do anything to keep her.

"No, we don't like Cammie, calm down. We are talking about our girls. They just don't act like they are into us anymore." I calmed down and thought about what they had said. I wanted them to be happy, but how would I do anything? I got it.

"Ok, I will talk to Cammie. See if she can get me any information."

"Thanks man, you're the best."

"I know. So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Oh, I told Bex that we would meet the girls at the pool. Grab your swim trunks boys." He said with a smile. I did not want to know. I went and got out my swim trunks. Grant got them for me a week ago. They were black with skulls on them. After we got changed, I asked Grant where the girls were and he said that they got moved into a new room since Cammie's mom didn't want them to stay in our room. I asked about the beds and he told me that we are going to get new roomies. I don't really care that much, unless it is that stupid Erik. I might end up killing him if he stays in our room. I grabbed a white T-shirt and put it on. We went down to the pool and saw that the girls weren't there yet. We went over to some chairs and grabbed enough for all of us. I put my stuff on the one next to me; I was saving it for Cammie. "Dude, I got a perfect idea." Grant said with a smirk on his face. MY SMIRK!

"My smirk. What's your idea?"

"We are going to make the girls uber jealous."

"How, the other girls aren't here. So we would be making them jealous how exactly?"

"Gallagher is sending like 50 more girls. Something about it being crazy to only send 4 girls to an all guy's school."

This was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to see my Gallagher Girl sitting at the edge of the pool jealous. I was going to have to calm her down and prove my love to her later, no, NOT SEX. Just kissing. I looked up and saw 3 blonde girls coming towards us. I smiled at one of them and she seemed to get the message. She walked over to me, moved my stuff off the other chair and sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Jessica. What's your name hottie?" she asked. She was trying to be flirty, but I only like my Gallagher girl, so she looked a little stupid.

"I'm Zach." I didn't get to finish before the Jessica was sitting right on top of me.

"I love the name Zach." She said in a whisper. I pushed her a little away from my face trying not to be rude. I saw Cammie and her friends walk in wearing cover ups and Cammie looked at me and her face turned crazy red. She looked so cute. She turned to Macey who was probably looking for Nick. Where was he anyways? She whispered something in Macey's ear and turned right towards me and started to take off her cover up. Oh. My. God. She looked like a goddess. Even better than a goddess, she was so hot. She caught me staring at her and she started walking towards the other end of the pool. She sat down with her legs in the water and started to kick her legs a little. Blondie was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. Especially when some guy sat down next to Cammie and they started talking. I could barely hear them, but since I do have amazing hearing I heard them. (A.N. Cammie is italicized and the guy is bold.)

**Hey hot stuff, how's it going?**

_It was going good and it just got better._

**I'm Owen. And you are?**

What was she doing? She was flirting with him! I got up and pushed Blondie off me. "Sorry, but I have to go get my girlfriend."I didn't wait for a reply I walked over to Cammie. Just as she said _Cammie,_ I said "MY girlfriend" he looked up at me and got up and put his hands out in front of him. "Dude, look I didn't know. I'm sorry man" I told him to leave and when he left I sat down next to Cammie.

"Jealous much?" Great, she was going to hold this against me forever, unless…

"What can I say? With a girl as hot as you I must be jealous. Every time a guy comes near you, I just wanna rip his head off. Oh, and did you notice that we are matching?" She looked at me and I saw her eyes linger over my chest for a minute. I grabbed her face and tilted it up towards me and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and slide into the water, I followed her and grabbed her by the sides. We both had our heads sticking up out of the water and were really close. Her back pressed up against my chest, until…

**A.N. I was going to stop there, because my rule for my chapters is that they have to have 1000 words in them. It just hit 1000, but I don't really have anything else to do. Oh, and I might not be able to update from Friday to Monday because we are going to ocean city. I might take my laptop, but I don't know. Ok, on with the story.**

Grant came over and pulled me away from her. "Hi Cammie, I'm going to borrow Zach here for like a minute" he pulled me a couple of feet away from her and asked me if I had asked her about Bex and him. "No, I just got here, and you had to interrupt for the 2nd time?"

"Sorry, but imagine if you didn't have Cammie, but I was always all over Bex. It would suck. So go ask her, I won't interrupt again tonight. Just tell me when we go back to our room."

"Yeah, ok." I went back over to Cammie and she looked kinda pissed. "Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He just needs to stop ruining our perfect moments." She sighed.

"Cammie, I was wondering if you could tell me about Bex and Liz. Are they not into Grant and Jonas anymore?"

"Why would you ask that? They are crazy about those boys. Did the guys tell you something?"

"They said that the girls seemed distant."

"They aren't sure if the guys like them anymore. Its not the same as me and you."

"Why, Is it because I'm special?" I smirked.

"Wow, you don't get it do you? It's not because you're special, even though you are." She kissed my cheek. "It is because you told me that you love me. You aren't afraid to say it to me, you aren't afraid to say it in front of other people." Wow, that was a shocker. All the guys have to do is tell their girls that they love them? Easy.

"Gallagher girl, don't you ever forget that I love you. No matter what. Oh, and you shouldn't talk to the guys here anymore. I don't like it when you flirt with them."

"I love you too. And I only was talking to him because you were talking to Krista. She is the biggest flirt ever and she was freaking sitting on you! I never sat on you, but she did. I'm your girlfriend." She mumbled the last part. Wow, I never imagined…wow. I grabbed her gently by her sides and pulled me over onto her.

"Ok, there, from now on, you will sit in my lap. I will never let anyone else in my lap ever again. Ok?

"Zach, you don't have to. I was just saying that."

"I like it though. So, now that we are both happy, I don't want to ruin this moment, but it is getting pretty late and we don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize that we are the only people here. Ok, I will go change." She started to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"But I like this. I think you look very sexy in this." I smirked.

_**(A.N. Ok, this is a little late, but I was starting to enjoy Zach's POV)**_

**Cammie's POV**

Zach just called me Sexy. My heart is doing little cartwheels.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to sleep in my wet swimming suit." I said and rolled my eyes, even though I loved that he thought I was sexy.

"Fine, go change, but I will be out here and waiting for you."

"But we have different rooms."

"Yeah, and they are right next to each other. You didn't notice?"

"Nope…Ok, I'm going to go change. Meet me out here in like 10 minutes." I turned around to face him and he gave me a kiss. I went to the girls changing room and got dressed in a tank top and short-shorts. It was all I brought, but it was really cold now, so I had goose bumps all over my arms and legs. I fixed my hair in a messy bun. I came out and saw that Zach had on shorts and a sweatshirt. "What took you so long, Gallagher Girl?"

"Shut up. Come on, we have to go back to our room before we get in trouble." He came over to me and put his arm on my shoulders. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and was half sideways when I was walking. He looked at me and saw that I was cold and took his sweatshirt off and gave it to me. I put it on and looked at him and saw that he had no shirt on. "Zach, Where is your shirt?"

"I forgot it back at the pool. Are you uncomfortable like this?" He started to pull away and for the first time I held on tighter.

"I am perfect." We walked silently for the rest of the way; it was just down the hall. We went into his room and saw that nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Who cares? Come sit with me." He walked over to his bed and sat down. He patted his lap and motioned for me to sit down on it. I walked over and was about to turn around to sit down, but he pulled me onto him while I was facing him. "I like to see you" he said with a shrug. I wrapped my legs around him and he tried to hold in a moan, but it came out a little. I smiled and looked at his chest again.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked.

"Love it." I said while I reached out and touched it. It was a 6-pack, completely gorgeous. I moved my hand up and down, exploring him. He moan some more, I loved knowing that I could do this to him. He tilted his head down and kissed me. We were kissing and…

**A.N. Ok, I know I left it like that before, but I am really tired of writing and I think this chapter is way too long already. I don't think I will be able to update until I get ideas because I am so out of them. Till next time,**

**-Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I forgot this on other chapters, but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sadly.

A.N Ok, someone didn't like that Zach was crying… Well. I think I told some of you guys this already, but my friend kind of found out that I was writing this and wanted to help. Her mom and my mom are pretty close, so if I didn't put in her ideas she would tell her mom and my mom would eventually find out. I hate the fact that Zach was crying because he is Zach, why would he cry over a little kiss. But yeah, so the bad parts are her fault, maybe not all of them, depends on what you don't like (she is more like an enemy, not friend.) Ok, so, writing in BOLD is Zach's POV and writing in ITALICS is Cammie's POV, but I will still write it. I just got bored of plain writing.

**Zach POV**

**Cammie started to feel my chest. She moved her hands up and down, I really tried not to moan, but I came out. She seemed to think that it was funny. I moved her face so that it was inches away from mine and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched, there had to be an interruption. Of course, because every time I got near her somebody had to come and ruin it. She got off me, this time I let her, and she looked up to see who it was. **

"**Mr. Solomon?" I quickly got up and sat down next to Cammie. I was now looking at a very angry Solomon. **

"**Cammie, Zach." He said my name like it was poison. **

"**Yes Solomon?" I said. I tried to look like he wasn't scaring the crap out of me, but I don't think it was working. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Well, Mr. Goode, We have a mission and we need to send you two on it. But first, I would just like to tell you that I understand that you two are together. I will try to ignore it when I come upon these situations, but if you ever do anything to hurt my god daughter I swear that I will rip you apart myself." **

**Wow, way to scare the crap out of me. Not that I would ever hurt Cammie, but it was still a scary thought. **

**And now, for the mission, we have some information on a new group called the CEC. (**A.N. Not Chuck E Cheese cause I love that place!) **Cammie and I had to go and get some information. It was going to be pretty easy because this was a new group. You take out the bad guys young, so they don't get old and better. That's what my dad used to always say before…**

"**Do we have covers?" **

"**Good question Cammie. Yes, your covers are on top of your suitcases. Your friends have already packed for you, the plane leaves in 10 minutes. This mission is only going to take 2-4 days, but we decided to be nice and give you a little vacation afterwards. You will get on our auto jet and let it scan your eyes, and then it will take you to your vacation. I would get your stuff and on the plane because I lied, it leaves in 3 minutes." He left. Wow, this was going to be fun. **

_Cammie POV_

_Zach and I were going to have a vacation together! This was awesome. We walked away from Joe and went to get our stuff. He was right, our stuff was packed. We grabbed our bags; I had 3 because Macey packed everything from clothes to make up to shoes and more! Zach only had 1 because his friends are lazy and they just threw everything from his closet into his suitcase. We walked over to the plane and Zach got his eyes scanned first. The doors opened and he walked in, then, I scanned my eyes and the doors re-opened. I walked in and looked around. WOW. This plane was huge. It had a TV, bean bag chairs (no couch), and kitchen full of food, a bathroom with hot tub, a bedroom, and everything else you can think of! I looked around to find Zach and saw that he was sitting on a bean bag and was motioning for me to sit down. I sat down and he picked me up and put me on his lap. He would never forget that one time. Well, that's ok because he is very comfortable. _

"_What are you thinking about Gallagher Girl?"_

"_I don't have to sit on your lap you know"_

"_We wouldn't want you to get angry at us now would we?" he smirked._

"_Zach, stop smirking"_

"_Make me." I leaned in and kissed his neck. I then moved up to his chin, then right next to his lips. He was still smirking, but it looked like he was struggling to keep it onto his face._

"_Zach, you can have some more if you don't smirk." He stopped smirking immediately and kissed me hungrily on the lips. I pulled back and smiled. "I got it off your face didn't I?" I smiled sweetly at him._

_He looked at me with shocked eyes. "Oh, you're going to pay for that." He picked me up and started to tickle me like crazy. I started to laugh like crazy; I couldn't do anything at that time. He finally put me down, but then he pinned me to the ground. _

"_You have to say sorry or I won't let you go."_

"_Who said that I want you to let me go?"_

_He smiled, not smirked! He leaned down until his soft lips were about an inch away from mine. He kissed me, with passion and it just felt so good. My lips moved along with his, we were like that for 3 minutes. He finally got up off of me and smiled. _

"_Zachy, how much longer are we going to be on the plane?"_

"_4 days." _

"_WHAT? Then when is our mission?" I asked as I was sitting up._

"_On the last day, right above our vacation point, something would happen to the plane and we would have to get out, no parachutes."_

"_We can't use parachutes, or they didn't give us one?"_

"_They didn't give us one."_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

_He pointed to himself and said "Spy" _

"_Whatever, but why would Solomon give us an easy mission like this. This should not even count as a mission, but as a way to get off of a plane."_

"_Your mom wanted to give you a vacation, but they didn't want other kids to find out and get mad so they gave us a fake mission." He said in a duh voice._

_We started talking about random things until I got tired and had to go change. Our suitcases were in the bedroom, so I went in there to change. I had the best idea ever, I went over to Zach's suitcase and looked inside. I got out a green shirt that matched his eyes and green and white plaid boxers. I put them on and went to him. He was sitting on the beanbags, already in his clothes! When did he change? O.M.G he was not wearing a shirt! HAWT!_

_I went behind him and put my hands gently over his eyes so that he would know it's me. "Guess who?" _

_"Let me guess..Cammie?" He pulled me over his shoulder and onto his lap. I took my hands off of his eyes and he looked at me. _

_"Cammie?"_

"_Hmmm"_

"_Are those my clothes?"_

"_Yes, why do you want me to change?" I asked while getting up. He pulled me back down._

"_No, you can keep them. I think they look sexy on you."_

_I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. There was nothing good on TV so we decided to just go to sleep. We went to the bedroom and that's when I noticed that there was only one bed. _

"_Zach?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_There's only one bed…." He smirked. This was going to be a long night._

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLESE READ THE STORY DEPENDS ON IT!

Ok, I know that I like promised that I would update everyday, but my parents make plans and don't tell me about it so I have to do a lot like last minute. I tried to make this long, but its really short. I don't want to continue this story so if you want to make the next chapter go ahead! Just Private Message me and send it to me! DO IT FOR ME! 


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, but I wish I did._

_Authors Note- Ok, I just realized that at the beginning of the last chapter, Zach started talking about the mission and how they had to defeat a new group or something…and then like near the end of it he said that they didn't have a real mission. I guess I forgot about it or something, but now I'm too lazy to change it, but the real plot is the second one (no real mission). Also, my characters are completely OOC, but I like it. Oh, and I decided to continue the story until I think of a new story to start, but until then this is continuing. I don't particularly like it, but you guys do! _

_Cammie POV_

I went over to the bed and lay down. I was way too tired to fight over the bed. I felt Zach get in and then he put his arm around me. "Gallagher girl, Are you comfy? Or should I get closer?"he said with a smirk on his face.

"Zachy, go to sleep"

"Zachy?" he asked with a unsure expression.

"You don't like it?"

"Not particularly, it sounds lame"

"Well, I think it sounds cute"

"My point exactly, I don't want to sound cute. I want to sound manly, big, tough…" He trailed off.

"fine, I think it sounds very sexy. Im going to call you Zachy."

"Whatever, go to sleep babe. I'll be right here in the morning to discuss this."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that said I fell fast asleep.

Zach POV

Cammie fell asleep as soon as I said the word promise. Wow, she makes me feel like such a girl sometimes. I do love her, and I won't ever let anything hurt her, especially not the COC. I didn't tell her, but I don't want her to worry too much about it. The real reason they gave us a vacation is to keep her away from everyone for a little while. They sent me so that I could keep her safe in case the COC found us.

And I will. No matter what ….

I woke up in the morning and saw that Cammie was still asleep. I decided to wake her up. I shook her a little bit and she didn't wake up. Just the way I planned.

I kissed her cheek, but she still didn't wake up. I kissed her lips, sucking on the bottom lip. She woke up, but didn't move.

I kissed her more deeply than before and positioned my hands on either side of her and got right above her. She finally kissed me back. After 3 minutes I pulled back and got off of her.

"mhmmmm" she pulled me right on top of her. "Don't get up yet"

"Cammie, baby, we have to wake up sometime"

"No, we can just lay here forever"

"The plane lands tomorrow"

"You mean crashes?"

"Yeah same thing"

"Not really, but fine." She pushed me off of her and got up. I got up and went to make breakfast. That's when I realized that the plane didn't have a kitchen…it had a mini snack bar. I grabbed some snacks and put them on the coffee table and I lay down on the couch. Soon, Cammie came out of the bathroom and sat down on top me.

She started to straddle my hips. She moved her hips back and forth. Damn. This feels so good..how does she do that to me?

**Author's Note- ok, I know that it was like super short, but I am so out of ideas and it takes me forever to write like a little bit. I know that I said I wouldn't do this, but I need extra time to write so…I will not update until I have 10 reviews for this chapter. I wasn't going to, but like it will give me some more time to write and make me happy because I get reviews **** just say hi or something, all I need is to know that you are reading!**


End file.
